bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows
' Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows' is an upcoming 2011 sequel to the original Sherlock Holmes movie in 2009. Also directed by Guy Ritchie, the main villain of the film is an original villain from one of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books, Professor James Moriarty. Rachel McAdams has only a cameo in A Game of Shadows and was replaced by Noomi Rapace, who portrays the Romani gypsy, Sim. Robert Downey, Jr. and Jude Law return as Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. 'The film is reported to be influenced by 'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's novel, The Final Problem. While the film takes place one year after the events of the first film, '''Sherlock Holmes: A'' ''Game of Shadows '''is intended to be a stand-alone film that doesn't require knowledge of the first film, 'Sherlcok Holmes (2009 film). Plot 'Sherlock Holmes (Robert Downey, Jr.) and his trusted associate, Dr. John Watson (Jude Law), take on Professor Moriarty '(''Jared Harris), with the help of Holmes's older brother '''Mycroft Holmes (Stephen Fry) and a Romani gypsy named Sim (Noomi Rapace). Premise Sherlock Holmes has always been the smartest detective in the room... until now. There is a new criminal mastermind at large--'Professor James Moriarty'--and not only is he Holmes's intellectual equal, but he is capable of great evil, coupled with a complete lack of conscience, may actually give him an adventage over the reowned detective, Sherlock Holmes. When the Crowned Prince of Austria is found dead, the evidence, as constructed by Inspector Lestrade points to suicide. But Sherlock Holmes deduces that the prince has been a victim of murder-- a murder that is only one piece of a large and much more complex puzzle designed by one, Professor Moriarty. '''Mixing business with pleasure, ''Holmes'' tracks the clues to an underground gentlemen's club, where he and his brother '''Mycroft Holmes are toastling Dr. John Watson ' on his last night of bachelorhood. It is there that Holmes encounters 'Sim, a Gypsy fortune teller, who sees more than she is telling and whose unwitting involvement in the prince's murder makes her the killers next target. Holmes barely manages to save her life and, in return, she reluctantly agrees to help him. The investigaion becomes even more dangerious as it leads Holmes, Watson, and 'Sim '''across the continent, from England to France, then to Germany, and finally to Switzerland. But the cunning 'Moriarty '''is always one step ahead as he spins a web of death and destruction--all part of a greater plan, if he succeeds, will change the course of history as we very well know it. Posters Tn-500 1.jpeg|The Famous Detective: Sherlock Holmes Tn-500 4.jpeg|The Doctor: Dr. John Watson Sherlock-holmes-2-character-poster-banner-noomi-rapace.jpeg|The Gypsy: Madam Simza Heron Tn-500 2.jpeg|The Evil Mastermind: Professor James Moriarty Sherlock holmes a game of shadows ver16-570x261.jpg|A Game Of Shadows Poster Two-character-posters-for-sherlock-holmes-2.jpeg|Watson and Holmes Poster Images Sh2wallpaper1920x1200v1.jpg|Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson Gameofshadows.jpg|Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows 600px-Webley-AGOS.jpg|Sherlock unloading a gun Sherlock preparing to defend himself.PNG|Sherlock getting ready to defend himself 600px-MG98c-AGOS.jpg|Dr. Watson shooting NE3IO7upoQQe6c 2 zzb.jpg|Sherlock aiming Sherlock+and+Watson+taking+cover-1-.jpg|Watson and Sherlock hiding Holmes+looking+awesome-1-.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Robert-Downey-Jr-top trailer-cap-2.jpg|Sherlock staring Holmes+and+Watson+preparing+for+Battle-1-.jpg|Sherlock loading gun, and Watson Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Robert-Downey-Jr-side trailer-cap-2.jpg|Sherlock on a boat Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Robert-Downey-Jr-Noomi-Rapace-Jude-Law-bowler trailer-cap-2.jpg|Sherlock, Sim, and Watson SH2Promo1.jpg|Sim, Sherlock, and Watson running through the forest Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Robert-Downey-Jr-make-up-front trailer-cap-2.jpg|Sherlock's disguise Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jude-Law-waistcoat-side trailer-cap-2.jpg|Watson astonished at Sherlock's disguise Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Kelly-Reilly-wedding-Jude-Law trailer-cap-2.jpg|Watson getting married to Mary Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jude-Law-scarf-mid trailer-cap-2.jpg|Watson Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jude-Law-raglan-mid trailer-cap-2.jpg|Watson looking at Holmes's clues Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jared-Harris-top-hat-side trailer-cap-2.jpg|Professor Moriarty Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jared-Harris-necktie-front trailer-cap-2.jpg|Professor Moriarty Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows-image-Robert-Downey-Jr-Jude-Law-1.jpg|Watson and Sherlock at dinner SH2Promo2.jpg|Dr. Watson and Holmes Sherlock Holmes sequel.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Ytvfhhb3jiibhfby.jpg|Watson and Sherlock looking at a note Uuw7opoonepauu7e.jpg|Sherlock and Watson standing in Sherlock's clue room Hx5nj5s71jn85j7x.jpg|Sherlock and Watson looking at Sim (not shown in picture) Ywemnjs1qb26jn1w.jpg|Moriarty and Holmes Ohhqkc5qmkc5mqck.jpg|Professor Moriarty N5g3kqtn7e5kk5n.jpg|Watson and Sherlock Category:Sherlock Holmes Movies Category:Sherlock Holmes